Batgirl
DC Universe The LEGO Batman Movie LEGO Dimensions |Accessories =Cowl Cape Batarang |Variations = Microfigure Minifigure See Also: Barbara Gordon |Years = 2008, 2012-2014, 2017-2018 |Appearances = 50003 Batman 76013 Batman: The Joker Steam Roller 70906 The Joker's Notorious Lowrider }} Batgirl, or Barbara Gordon, is a superhero and ally of and Robin and made her first appearance in a design based off of her DCAU appearance in Batman: The Animated Series in 2008's LEGO Batman: The Videogame. She was released physically for the first time in 50003 Batman as a microfigure in 2013. She was then released as a minifigure in 2014. Description Minifigure Batgirl has a cowl mould that combines the cowl and her flowing red hair, and he has two expressions, happy and angry. Her torso, arms, hips and legs are all black, while her hands are pearl gold. Her torso is printed with her bat symbol, utility belt, and purple lines depicting the plates of her armour. Her utility belt and suit design continues onto her back. She is printed with feminine curves. She comes with a bright purple version of Batman's cape and a Batarang. Microfigure She is yellow, with her white-eyed cowl being printed on her head. The bottom half of her face is also printed on in light nougat, with red lips and white teeth in a smug expression. The torso is printed with her black costume, muscles, feminine curves and a yellow bat symbol across her chest. Her legs at the top are black and have a yellow belt with a bat symbol in the middle. Her feet are unprinted, leaving them yellow. In LEGO Batman Batgirl wears a blue cowl with ears similar to 's. It has large eye holes, and unlike other DC characters who wear masks and cowls that have white eyes, Batgirl has normal eyes, but they are more detailed and cartoony than most other minifigures. Unlike Batman's cowl which goes down most of his face, Batgirl's begins to retreat where her nose would be, creating a triangular shape. Her dark red hair flows out of the back. In game, Batgirl wears a yellow cape, but in early images of the game, the character's still, and the DS version, it is blue. Her torso is grey, and in a similar style to the original Catwoman minifigure, having the same basic shape. She has a yellow bat-logo on her chest and a yellow belt with an oval at the center. Batgirl's arms and legs are grey, and her hands are yellow. The cartoony eyes strongly resemble Batgirl's from the DC Animated Universe, and her costume does resemble the one she wore in the three episodes of Batman: The Animated Series which she appeared in. It should be noted that on that program her gloves and cape were blue, not yellow. In LEGO Batman, Batgirl has four super suits which give her different abilities and change her appearance. The heat protection suit turns her grey parts red, her blue parts darker red, and gives her red goggles. This allows her to survive contact with red-hot LEGO objects and once it is upgraded, use a flaming batarang. The glide suit is the same as her normal suit, but instead of a yellow cape she has a black set of wings wing which allow her to glide. This suit can be upgraded, but a glitch prevents Batgirl from using the additional "slam" power. The demolition suit recolours Batgirl's grey parts and cowl black, and removes her cape, replacing it with a detonator and gives her a radio. With it, she can place bat-bombs to destroy silver objects and becomes bulletproof when upgraded. Batgirl's grey parts are turned blue with the sonic suit and she is given a gun which emits sonic waves. When upgraded, the gun can affect larger areas, knock enemies back, and summon bats to attack enemies. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes .]] Four years later, Batgirl was redesigned for her appearance in ''LEGO Batman 2 where she now wears a black costume. She has the same cowl, but in black and with a strap over her neck, like Batman's cowl. Her hair has also been redone and is now longer, brighter, and more detailed, resembling the rear of Elizabeth Swann and other characters using her hairpiece. Her eyes are now normal minifigure styled, and similar to the ones used by most other women in the Super Heroes theme; black with eyelashes and white pupils. She wears red lipstick over her mouth which is usually positioned in a simple smile during play. Any other facial details are covered by the cowl. Batgirl has a yellow batsymbol centered on her chest. The symbol is different than the one used by Batman in the game, but the same as the one he shared with her in LEGO Batman. Her torso is coloured black, but has blue lines on the hips, chest, and around the abdomen for an armoured look. She has a yellow belt resting on her hips with a batsymbol buckle. Her torso design continues on the back with an endurance of the belt and the blue lines which continue the armoured look, but also are used to show the cut of shoulder blades and again, hips. The blue lines continue down the front of her body and are also printed on her black hips, where they split into branches to curve around her crotch and go down to her black coloured legs where they end at her yellow boots which are stylized in the shape of a bat with the head in the center and the "wings" curving upwards. The boots continue onto the side but become a straight line. Batgirl wears a pointed cape, the same shape as before, which is black in the back but pink on the inside. On consoles, Batgirl has lost the ability to use Batman's super suits. She can, however, still use a batarang and grapple. In the level, "Chemical Crisis" during free play, she is also able to investigate the chemicals left behind by an investigate the chemicals and use grapple. Batgirl's abilities are expanded upon in the portable versions. She is able to hack computer terminals and use acrobatics (go through chutes, climb certain walls, swing from poles, and double-jump) in addition to grapple and batarang usage. Her outfit closest resembles her modern "New 52" version, with the blue lines and purple cape, but throughout most of her appearances in comic history, Batgirl has worn a yellow and black suit with blue highlights. Background Being the daughter of Commissioner Gordon, Barbara Gordon grew up in a household filled with police officers and their stories. After graduating from college at an early age, Barbara decided that she wanted to join the Gotham City Police Department and follow in her father's footsteps, but he wouldn't allow it. One night, at a Masquerade Ball, Barbara wore a homemade "female Batman" costume as a jive against her father and ended up stopping a planned kidnapping on billionaire Bruce Wayne by Killer Moth. Realizing that this was how she could fight crime, Barbara decided to keep the Batgirl moniker. Though didn't approve of her at first, he eventually came to accept her due to urges from Alfred and revealed his identity as Bruce Wayne to her. She worked with the Dynamic Duo, until Robin left when she became Batman's primary partner, until a new Robin was recruited. Batgirl is romantically interested in Nightwing and is friends with Supergirl, despite Batman-family members not normally getting along with their Superman-family counterparts. Batgirl has rivalries with Batman's female enemies, particularly Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. She has also mentored Stephanie Brown. Batgirl is a member of the Bat-family which primarily consists of Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Alfred Pennyworth, and Commissioner Gordon. Batgirl has also led the Birds of Prey, a team of female super heroes. Her main agents being Huntress and Black Canary, though Power Girl, Catwoman, Wonder Woman, Katana, Lady Shiva, and even Poison Ivy have been members. Like, Nightwing, Supergirl, Huntress, Black Canary, Shazam, Zatanna, Hawkman, and Hawkgirl, Batgirl occasionally works with the Justice League, which mainly includes Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, and The Martian Manhunter. In LEGO Batman: Thd Videogame In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Batgirl played no role and could be purchased for 100,000 studs. In the console, PC, and PSP versions of the batcomputer did give her a bit of background though, confirming that Batgirl's civilian identity is Barbara Gordon and her father is the Police Commissioner, James Gordon. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Batgirl re-appears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes but plays no role in the game. She can be unlocked on consoles by collecting 65 gold bricks, and going to rooftop in the west part of the Power Plant area, near Killer Moth, then building the door. Just like in the previous game, she costs 100,000 studs. In the portable versions, Batgirl is unlocked for purchase after finding the first minikit in level seven, The Batcave. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham TBA In LEGO DC Super-Villains TBA Gallery of Variants Minifigure Video Game |img3=Batgirl.png |txt3=New 52 |img4=1966Batgirl.png |txt4=1966 |img5=Batgirl 0.png |txt5=''The LEGO Batman Movie'' |img8= |txt8= |img6 = BatgirlDCSuperVillains.png|txt6 = Rebirth}} Movie Lego.com Description DC Super Heroes Girls Notes * In LEGO Batman the Videogame, she can use Batman Suit signals (although she was not listed to in the video game's Prima Guide). However, in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, she cannot. However, she still has a batarang and can use grappling hooks, like Batman. *Batgirl's LEGO Batman 3 voice actor Kimberly Brooks previously played the role in the Batman: Arkham series and Injustice: Gods Among Us. *In LEGO DC Super-Villains, she is voiced by Tara Strong, reprising her role from The New Batman Adventures. Other characters Strong voiced include Raven, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn in several DC properties plus Jayna from Teen Titans Go!, and the title character in Unikitty!. Appearances * 76013 Batman: The Joker Steam Roller * 70902 Catwoman Catcycle Chase * 70906 The Joker's Notorious Lowrider * 70917 The Ultimate Batmobile * 71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series * 71264 The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack * 71020 The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 * 41230 Batgirl Batjet Chase * 41237 Batgirl Secret Bunker * 70921 Harley Quinn Cannonball Attack * 70922 The Joker Manor * 30612 Batgirl Other Physical Appearances * 50003 Batman * 41586 Batgirl Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Movie Appearances * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout * The LEGO Batman Movie''http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/lego-batman-rosario-dawson-plat-832508 * ''LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain * LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High * LEGO DC Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis Books *''LEGO Batman: The Videogame Prima Guide'' Gallery 35401_normal.jpg|Batgirl with Man-Bat in LEGO Batman Batgirl_LB2.png|Batgirl's character token from LEGO Batman 2 Batgirl2.jpg|Back of the 2014 minifigure Batgirl 2014.jpg Babs.png Thumbnail 39811.png 2014_Batgirl.png Batgirl-barbara-gordon--lego-dc-super-villains-26 thumb.jpg References Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014